


Happily Ever After

by MaryLou69



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Bump Fluff, Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, alpha lio, omega galo, pregnant galo, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLou69/pseuds/MaryLou69
Summary: After the Promare are gone and Promepolis has been rebuild, all that's left is for Lio and Galo to enjoy their happily ever after... with babies!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



The apartment wasn’t large, just three rooms plus kitchen and bathroom, but it was theirs. Galo had picked the carpets, Lio the curtains, and both of them together had bought the various pieces of furniture to make it truly their shared home. Lio hadn’t had a real home in a long time, ever since he’d become a burnish, and Galo hadn’t known much of a home either since the day he’d been orphaned. Now, together, they were building a life for themselves. A shared bedroom, a living room and of course the nursery. The nursery was already fully furnished, while the other rooms were still missing several pieces of furniture and decoration.

8 months pregnant, Galo was too large to move around much, so he had to leave it up to Lio to add the last finishing touches to their home. Resting in an old-fashioned rocking chair with a blanket over his knees, Galo felt very, very happy. With his hands folded over his large, pregnant belly, he could have sat and watched Lio fuss for hours. Right now Lio was painting all the doorframes in their little apartment, adding a fresh coat of paint of faded wood. Every time Lio stretched to reach the upper third of the door, his shirt rode up enough for Galo to catch a glimpse of his soulmark.

One thingKray Foresight had used to convince the public that the Burnish were less than human was the simple and undeniable fact that the Burnish didn’t have any soulmarks, were excluded from something as fundamental as having a soulmate, but once the Promare left, the former Burnish returned to the natural order of things. Lio’s mark stretched across half his back and matched Galo’s almost perfectly, except for the little bit Galo was missing because of the burns on his arm. Their soulmarks took the form of three fire lilies, blooming across Lio’s back and Galo’s shoulders and arms. Galo thought the design was particularly fetching on Lio’s pretty skin. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lio demanded to know, hands on his hips. 

“You,” Galo replied quite honestly, his face alight with a stupid, happy grin. “I’m thinking how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, perfect soulmate and husband.”

A fond smile crossed Lio’s face. “I’m the lucky one,” he answered. Leaning in, he first brushed his lips across Galo’s cheek, then leaned down to kiss Galo’s pregnant belly. “I have a wonderful hunk of a husband, a job, a nice apartment and soon even a baby.”

Taking Lio’s hand, Galo guided it to where the baby was currently kicking inside him. Lio’s smile softened even more when he felt their baby kick. “You know what’ll be fun?” Galo asked with a grin.

“Teaching our kid how to jump?” Lio guessed. When Galo was in this cheerful mood, it was impossible to predict what he’d come up with.

“That too,” Galo agreed easily, “but what I’m really looking forward to is when our kids ask how we met. Then I’ll be like oh, your daddy arrested your dad, then later your dad tied your daddy up in a cave!” 

Lio laughed. “If I left it up to you, you’d have our kids bragging in kindergarten about how one of their fathers was a wanted terrorist,” he mused. 

“Oh yes, hunted criminal to hero, that’s my hubby,” Galo agreed. 

With a fond laugh, Lio turned back to the door. The only way he could reach the top of the door frame was if he stood on a chair, so he did exactly that. After this door was finished, he’d do the shelves next and then he’d still have enough time to paint the cradle before the baby arrived. 

The next four weeks went by in a blur, with Lio fulfilling every single one of Galo’s wishes as soon as he’d mentioned them. He went in search of strawberries at 3am, baked fresh french bread three days in a row, learned how to make perfect gyoza and gave a lot of bellyrubs. 

Even with all the fussing, Galo felt awkward at times, bloated and slow. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess,” Galo apologized when he couldn’t find a single pair of pants he could fit into with his giant pregnant belly.

“Don’t apologize,” Lio admonished. “You’re not a mess, you’re gorgeous.” Rising up on his tiptoes, he followed the compliment up with a quick kiss. 

Galo sighed. “I still feel a mess. I’ll be glad once the baby is finally ready to come out.”

“Just another week or so,” Lio reassured him, keeping his own worries firmly locked down. Galo was dealing with enough, he didn’t need to have Lio fretting too. 

Even though Galo was enjoying most of his pregnancy, his morning sickness had continued into his third trimester and by now he was heartily sick of throwing up his breakfast every morning. Having a baby was definitely worth all the discomfort, but now he really wanted it to be over already. 

Galo’s friends from Burning Rescue came over every second day to see how he was, to check in with the happily married couple and expectant parents. Lio’s friends from the former Mad Burnish dropped in as well, though a little less regularly as they were still working on finding their new places in society. Gueira had found a job in a flower shop of all places, while Meis was on his third potential career already. Now that they could choose what to do with their lives without fear again, many of the former Burnish went a little wild and experimented with unusual careers. 

One question everyone asked was if they’d decided on a name yet. They had, of course. Their little girl would be called Mare, to remember the Promare by. The flames had been a huge part of both of their lives after all. A significant name for their sweet baby girl. A memento of the past and a lucky name for the future, for their happily ever after. 


End file.
